Seal The Deal
by Muslin
Summary: Kolyat need Shepard's help and seeks her out to negotiate it. However, it turns into a very different type of meeting... Warning: language, alcohol, drell-induced hallucinations and suggestive themes a.k.a. the fun stuff.


**A.N.: This is an idea that was pestering me for a while, so I finally got it out of my system. I do not own Mass Effect and do not profit from this story.**

**Read and review! Enjoy!**

Shore leave on the Citadel was not all it was worked up to be for Normandy's crew. It never went without the obligatory lame assassination attempt, the target of which was usually Shepard.

Everyone had gotten so used to it, however, that Shepard and the crew had turned it into a betting game, guessing the race of the assassin. Liara usually won, not surprisingly. Being the Shadow Broker, she was always the first to know who was paying whom to kill whom. She, Garrus, Tali and the rest of the crew had given up on insisting that Shepard be accompanied at all times, since the Commander wasn't having any of that, and the assassins always managed to catch her alone anyway.

Upon the previous day's docking on the Citadel Shepard had dismissed the crew for three days. After busting a major Cerberus spy ring on Thessia, there was a sudden shortage of assignments for the Normandy, and Shepard, not being one to abuse the crew, had decided to take advantage of it and give everyone some long deserved vacation.

The lot of them had darted for "Archangel" – the Citadel's newest and most notorious bar-slash-nightclub-slash-base of operations of none other than the former self-proclaimed queen of Omega, Aria T'Loak. The asari had named the club as a tip of the hat to Shepard's team, notably Garrus, with whom she'd buried the hatchet and the grudge she'd held against him for his activities on Omega. As a result the turian's ego had skyrocketed. Aria had extended a personal invitation to Shepard's team, and all of them had the privilege of getting everything for free on the club's premises. With the exception of Liara, who had never lived down Aria's invitation to star as a guest dancer, everyone from the Normandy could be found there in a semi-coherent state.

Shepard had stayed behind to finish up the report on their last mission, and was just sending it when her terminal beeped, signaling a new message. Shepard groaned, setting her PDA down on her desk, and walked over to the terminal, expecting to find another assignment. She opened the message, eyes narrowing as she read:

_Commander - -_

_My thanks again for easing my father's last moments and for the opportunity you gave me._

_There is a matter I need to discuss with you in person. Please meet me in the main C-Sec office after the day shift._

_- -Kolyat Krios_

Kolyat? Shepard sat confused. She hadn't seen the young drell since Thane's death, which was still a fresh wound for her. She'd always had a soft spot for the assassin, but he was above all her friend. His heroic sacrifice had touched everyone. With all the goodbyes said, she was at a loss as to what his son could possibly want to discuss with her.

The thought of him having returned to being a hit man and perhaps having been sent to kill her crossed her mind, but she dismissed it. Kolyat wouldn't do that, not after his father's new influence and the second chance she'd arranged for him. Or would he?

Shepard shook her head. _Guess there's only one way to find out._

At 17:36, after a good chat with Captain Bailey, Shepard was pacing around C-Sec Headquarters. She hadn't asked Bailey anything about Kolyat or the mundane nine-to-five job they had set him up in.

Her boots clanked mutedly as she trod over the metal floor, and her loose casual pants swooshed as they brushed up one leg, then the other, and over again. She rolled the sleeves of her black and white shirt further up and glanced at the big wall clock. 17:39. 17:40. 17:41.

"Commander Shepard," a somewhat familiar gentle rumbling voice spoke behind her. She turned around to come face to face with bottomless black eyes and teal skin.

"Kolyat," she acknowledged him somewhat suspiciously.

"Thank you for coming. Please, walk with me." Kolyat extended his arm in the general direction of the exit. Shepard nodded.

As they walked to the main doors, she allowed herself a longer look at him. He'd filled out a bit, probably as a result of the small stability he'd finally found in his life. The standard-issue C-Sec uniform clung to him quite flatteringly, the pair of handcuffs on his hip clinking slightly as they repeatedly bumped his muscled thighs clad in tight black leather pants – a relic of his hit man days. Kolyat reminded her of Thane quite a lot in build, but his face was very different. In contrast to Thane's serene features, Kolyat's were sharper, colder. Although his face had lost the anger and bitterness it displayed when she'd first met him, it was still not quite as welcoming as his father's.

"To tell you the truth, Commander, I didn't expect you to show," he said hesitantly as they exited C-Sec.

"Just Shepard, Kolyat. So what's this all about," she eyed him with interest.

The drell's eyes were downcast as he answered.

"First, I want you to know that I haven't blown the chance you gave me. My job at C-Sec is pretty much all I have left now." Shepard felt a big "but" coming. "However, that is not what I wanted to speak to you about."

Kolyat tensed up and she could tell that whatever he wanted to say was difficult for him.

"Shepard, I need your help to kill someone. Someone who has done us both enough wrong for two lifetimes."

"Who?" her eyes narrowed, fixed on his.

"Kai Leng."

She gaped at him. The resolve in his eyes spoke volumes. She should have known though, after all she'd had her share of encounters with vengeful personalities. Yet it was still easy for her to forget that not everyone else was as forgiving as her. It made perfect sense to her why Kolyat would do all he could to dig Kai Leng a deep grave.

"You… know where he is?" It was part question, part statement.

"Yes."

"But how…" he surprised her when he put a long elegant finger to her lips, silencing her, at the same time glancing behind her shoulder.

An asari leaning casually, but with the unmistakable air of a killer, on a bench nearby, met his eyes briefly, then pretended she hadn't seen him. She wore a dress, but the lump on her thigh gave her away – a gun. She pressed a finger to her ear, then her hand slowly reached for the holster concealed in her dress.

"Shepard, we're being followed. An asari assassin behind you. I think I shouldn't say anymore until we're somewhere safe."

"Got it. Where?"

"My apartment is close by. Follow me. Quickly, I don't think the merc's recognized you yet."

They sped up, appearing as unsuspicious as possible. Kolyat glanced over his shoulder, smirking at the sight of a very angry asari whose bounty had just got away from her. Not even mercs were stupid enough to go after Shepard in broad daylight _and _in front of hundreds of people.

"Thank you, Kolyat," Shepard said as the drell locked the door of his small, but tidy apartment three blocks down from C-Sec.

"I couldn't risk saying any more out there, you never know who's listening." He led her to the small kitchen and she sat at his low dining table, completely comfortable watching him rummage through his drawers and produce tea which he quickly set to brew.

"So how do you know where Kai Leng is," Shepard asked.

"I contacted one of the smaller information brokers who had got hold of his location before the Shadow Broker could get his hands on it. They seemed to have a rivalry going, and my contact would not sell him the intel," Kolyat answered without turning to face her as he got cups out of a cupboard. "The amount of credits he was asking for it when I said I wanted it was astronomical. I couldn't pay him, so I took a kill job for him."

He turned to look at Shepard with regret. "My second and last job. But it was worth it."

"Kolyat…," she spoke with an accusatory tone, and his features hardened in annoyance.

"Don't start, Shepard… I know, I've heard it all before. That I shouldn't have taken my father's path. But I couldn't just move on with my life without trying to avenge him. I couldn't live with myself knowing that my father died for nothing!" Beautiful exotic eyes seemed to moisten for a second before he turned his face away from her. "I spent most of my life hating him…"

She understood, God knew how well she understood, but she couldn't agree.

"I owe him this, Commander. But I know I could never kill that bastard Kai Leng by myself. He is too strong, too dangerous. He bested my father, and even managed to escape you. The only chance we have against him is if we work together. And we will have the element of surprise on him." Kolyat switched to formality again as he poured them both a cup full of hot tea. He sat down across from her at the small table and put his scaled hand gently on top of hers, much like Thane used to do whenever Shepard visited with him. Something jumped within her at his small gesture and she looked at him, reading a plea in his eyes.

"I know how much he cost you, too. Don't tell me you wouldn't sleep better knowing that the world is rid of him. Help me kill him, and I will repay you in any way I can."

Shepard sat conflicted, looking at her cup without seeing it. She had done this before. She had helped Garrus exact his revenge. She didn't agree with him, she didn't understand what Sidonis's death would accomplish, but she helped her teammate anyway. She had done it for Garrus, setting aside her personal issues with the matter. And he was grateful to her for it. She had gained his loyalty and friendship forever after her favor to him. And it hadn't cost her that much. _Kolyat, I have taken many bad things out of the world. You're the only good thing I ever added to it. _Thane's words. The realization of a dying man. His only son. Morals be damned, she owed this to Kolyat, she owed her help to both of them.

"Alright, Kolyat. I'll help you kill that son of a bitch," she said, her voice made hoarse by the hatred she harbored for the Cerberus assassin.

"Thank you, Shepard! You don't know how much that means to me," the young drell said humbly, clasping both her hands in his and she smiled. He seemed to remember himself and quickly withdrew, embarrassed at himself for displaying such familiarity.

This made Shepard chuckle softly as she shook her head and finally took in the aroma of the tea in front of her. She finally realized the ridiculousness of the situation – sitting in Kolyat's kitchen over tea, reassuring him of her willingness to kill the most dangerous assassin in the galaxy. She laughed louder at this.

The mood changed instantly, from tense and wistful to lighthearted.

"What's so funny, Shepard," Kolyat said awkwardly.

"Look at us, sitting here sipping tea," Shepard seemed to lighten up instantly, and socked him in the shoulder playfully. "It smells delicious, by the way, thank you. What is it?" she asked as she inhaled the sweet and spicy aroma, foreign and familiar all at once.

"Herbs from Rakhana, my home world. Don't ask how I got it, I don't need any more chastising," Kolyat seemed to relax as well.

Shepard took a sip. "So tell me how it's been for you lately," she said casually, an unspoken agreement between them that this might as well be turned into a social call. With all that had been going on, neither she nor Kolyat, nor anyone, could have a peaceful day like this anymore.

"I've become used to being in charge of interrogating criminals, instead of working for them, he said with slight humor. "Adaptability is something both humans and drell share to an extent. And have you been, Shepard? Tired of kicking Cerberus ass yet?"

A couple of hours later, Shepard was clutching her stomach in laughter while Kolyat dug for liquor around the kitchen. She had never expected that he possessed a playful side to him that rivaled Joker. Well, it figured, as the drell had such a mouth on him. She had to try in earnest not to stare at that specific perfect, alluring, sensual mouth… Crap. Failed attempt number one.

"—and then the turian says to the salarian 'At least my Special Ops team doesn't sing 'Gilbert and Sullivan'."

They both burst into laughter as Kolyat came back with a bottle of _something._

Shepard eyed it suspiciously. "I had no idea this is how my afternoon would end up. But it's drinking time anyway, so here or at "Archangel", doesn't really matter."

"Let's go to the living room. This place might be a shoebox, but it's a got a fantastic view of the Presidium," Kolyat suggested.

Shepard nodded, and they both moved to the other room. She went to the window and "wow"ed. The view really was fantastic – the Presidium lake and park were laid out below, painted purple by the last light of the artificial sun which had long since set. She turned and smiled at Kolyat who was about to pour her a glass, but she surprised him when she snagged the bottle from him and took a swig. It was sweet, dry and quite strong, but very pleasant. She took a wild guess that it was the drell version of wine.

"I know a game we can play," she said with laughter in her eyes. "Pickup line contest. Three rounds. Whoever's line is better wins the round, the loser drinks."

"Please, Shepard, I don't need pickup lines. Have you _seen _Fornax's edition on drell? After that came out, I only had to show up in order to have a female drool over me," Kolyat put a hand on his hip with a smirk. Heaven knew she'd seen that. It had been very difficult to focus during missions when she was accompanied by Thane without staring at certain parts of his anatomy when he wasn't looking. "But I'm game, Commander. Throw me your best shot."

Shepard gave a smirk of her own. "Well, the first one is simply 'Commander Shepard, Council Spectre'."

Kolyat laughed and took the bottle from her to down a respectable gulp. "You win this one, I can't twist my soul."

"Second one. Is that a sniper rifle, or are you just happy to see me?" she purred and gave a wink. Kolyat grinned at her and made an is-it-hot-in-here motion.

"Nice one, Shepard. Hmm…" he sauntered flirtatiously over to her and gave a wink of his own. "One night with me and you'll never look at Hallex again."

Shepard laughed and took a swig. "Damn it. You have no appreciation for the classics." She licked her lips clean of the delicious liquid. "So it is true then? Oral contact with drell does induce hallucinations?"

"Yes, but I've never been with a human to know to what extent..," he said with a hint of embarrassment. It was quite irrelevant to their conversation, but he'd said it anyway. Was it possible he was interested in finding that out?

She "hm"ed, then set the bottle on the window sill, squared her shoulders, shifted her weight to one leg and put a hand on her hip. "Alright, drell, I'm not about to lose this." She gave him one of her Commander looks and pointed to his couch. "Strip, Mr. Krios. That's an order." The look in her eyes almost made him shiver and for a second he wondered if she really meant it. Was the point of this game to make your opponent feel turned on or just uncomfortable? He wasn't really sure at the moment. But he didn't plan on losing either.

Doing his best to put a confident mask on his face, he shrugged out of his uniform jacket and tossed it to the couch. Shepard's breath caught in her throat. Suddenly she understood what he meant before agreeing to take part in her shenanigans. It seemed like wearing skintight sleeveless leather vests ran in the Krios family and she found herself trying really, _really _hard not to gawk at his defined arms, his chest, the way his smooth, leathery, scaled skin managed to reflect some the last remaining light. _Crap. Failed attempt number two. _She hadn't noticed when the room had become dusk.

"That's cheating, Mr. Krios," she managed to quip playfully, mentally smacking herself. The edges of Kolyat's perfect lips turned up seductively. He reached for the handcuffs still on his belt and moved behind her. He raised them to her ear and shook them so she could hear them clink while he spoke low next to her other ear, his already gravelly voice made even more guttural:

"Shepard, you're under arrest by C-Sec authority. Anything you moan can and will be used against you in my bedroom."

A very audible gulp sounded in Shepard's throat and she silently cursed herself. There was no way Kolyat hadn't heard that.

"I… I think we can call this a draw," she croaked, her voice suddenly husky, as she gently took the cuffs from him and set them next to the bottle on the window sill.

"Um, fair enough, commander," Kolyat agreed, suddenly shy himself. What the hell were they even doing? Instead of answering this for himself, he wondered what it would be like to actually handcuff Shepard or have her order him around… naked… _Fucking fantastic train of thought, working yourself up like this over the woman you asked a huge favor of. _He drew in sharp breath, cursing his acute sense of smell when it hit him – apparently, the idea of handcuffs or moaning, or both, was not wasted on Shepard. She was aroused.

"Well, this was fun," the Commander drawled awkwardly. "It's getting late, I should check on everyone in Archangel…"

She made to leave, but the feel of a warm, scaled hand on her wrist stopped her. She glanced up at Kolyat with a question in her eyes.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine, Shepard. Please, stay." His voice was low, the raspy undertone sent sparks down her body that bee lined to her core and what he meant and she perceived had nothing to do with what he had said.

"Persuade me." Her voice matched his, lowering to a pitch that teased, carried promises he was all too eager to see kept. Kolyat lightly tugged her to his body by her arm, closer than was appropriate by any standard. His arms slid gently down to her waist, his dark eyes flickering to her lips, then up to meet her expectant gaze in a clear message. _I want you._ He was teasing her, pushing her to seal their deal, but leaving the final decision up to her. She felt his warm breath on her lips, carrying the sweet, heady sent of their shared drink.

It had been a very long time since her last time. She rarely ever got to experience some enjoyment that didn't drag a string of consequences behind it. It really was lonely at the top. She was off duty, and he was very, very attractive… What could go wrong?

Her eyes drooped closed, lips parted, and Shepard surrendered.

When his perfectly sculpted lips met hers, it was as if a dam broke within them both. A grunt tore from her throat and Kolyat's hands became desperate. He wanted more of her, but he restrained himself. If they were going to do this, it would not be rushed. His tongue pressed against her lips and she welcomed him, sliding her own against his to taste him. His tongue was strong and limber, somewhat flatter and rougher than hers, which she found incredibly arousing. Past the tinge of their drink, he tasted vaguely sweet, heady. He was addictive.

A quiet moan escaped her when he suckled her tongue lightly between those lips of his.

"Fair enough, I can always join them tomorrow night," she breathed when he released her lips for a moment. He only sighed in reply and nudged her chin with his lips, tilting her head back. He then ran the tip of his tongue, slowly and sensually, all the way from the dip between her collar bones up her throat to her lips, which he flicked playfully. Shepard was unaware that she had ground her hips against him.

"Alright, Kolyat. Clothes. Off. _Now."_ She ground out through gritted teeth. This was wrong, what would Thane think if he saw this? Would he be upset, enraged, understanding? But Thane wasn't here anymore, she thought bitterly, and when Kolyat smirked, quickly unfastened the loops of his skintight vest and pulled it over his head, she couldn't think at all.

He was beautiful. Teal scales covered all of him, his broad shoulders, his defined chest and abdomen, darker lines matching the pattern on his face swirling down his arms, over his pectorals to his hips and disappearing teasingly beneath the hemline of his pants. He was beautiful, and then he was on her, pulling her shirt over her head and letting it fall behind her.

Both of them bare from the waist up, Shepard leaned in to kiss the red ridges on the sides of his face and down his neck, lips curving into a smile when a gravelly hum escaped him and he brought a hand up to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She dragged her tongue over the folds beneath his jaw, and, feeling bold, drew each of them in turn between her lips, sucking lightly.

"Commander…" A shuddering breath left him and his eyes closed, both sets of lids shutting tightly. Not yet, he couldn't rush.

Kolyat pulled her off him and grabbed her hips in both hands, bringing them flush with his. He leaned over her, pushing her chest away from his body as he kept their hips melded, and gazed over the tantalizing curves of her torso reverently, just as she had watched him a few moments ago. She used his distracted state to satisfy her need to touch him and brought her palms against his chest, trailing them downward. Her lips parted of their own accord at the feel of his skin, like cool velvet beneath her fingertips, and she couldn't wait to find out how it would feel pressed up against her body.

She nearly missed his lips lowering to her throat, but when he closed his teeth over the junction between her neck and shoulder, she moaned. She'd sensed his hesitation, but he grew bolder at her reaction.

"Teach me how to touch you," he said in a breathless tone and the rough flange of his voice vibrated straight to her center. She took one of his hands and closed it around her full breast, placing one of his fingers over her nipple.

"Like this," she whispered, trailing off into a hiss as his other hand closed over her other breast. He gently kneaded her flesh, the tips of his fingers circling over her nipples and causing them to harden. He shot her a confused look, and she smiled. "That means they like it," she rasped playfully, her voice gone for all she knew. Kolyat returned her smile and dipped his head lower to carefully trail his tongue from the underside of her breast to her nipple. Her pleasured hum encouraged him and he began to flick his tongue against the pebbled tip while he closed his thumb and forefinger over the other one.

"Kolyat, that feels…" she trailed off, unable to contain her gasps and sighs any longer. They filled the drell's ears, but he wanted more. His perfect lips drew her in nipple and he started suckling it lightly. Shepard arched her back, pushing her breasts into his face and his lips would have stretched into a smirk were they not busy alternating between her rosy tips. He reluctantly tore himself away from them and knelt down in front of her, kissing a line down her body to her navel. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and dragged them down her long legs along with her underwear. He tore away her boots and let her step out of her pants, now completely bare before him, before he stood up and nudged her in the direction of the couch. She sat down and he made to join her, but she stopped him with both hands against his hipbones. He let her lead for now, and left himself at her mercy.

She was licking the hard lines of his hipbones while her searching hands found the side zipper of his leather pants and she peeled them off him after he kicked off his boots. It was no surprise to her that he went commando, but that was the last thing that went through her mind as she was faced with his member.

The scales that covered the rest of his body in a lizard-like fashion gave way to softer skin, teal like the rest. The most prominent feature on him, however, was the array of swirl patterns and pliable ridges that ran down his length. He was big, and obviously aroused.

Shepard ran her tongue over the ridges first, exploring them and felt herself growing wetter at the prospect of feeling them inside her. If Kolyat was unfamiliar with her actions, he didn't seem like it. If anything, he was downright melting, the peculiar voice tones of his species giving the illusion of it. She was running her lips over his tip teasingly and her hands were caressing his lower back when her fingers found another patch of skin folds like the ones of his neck. She rubbed them, and he moaned loudly, his hips moving forward on their own, pushing his shaft between her lips. Shepard took him in and sucked, as if he were something deliciously addictive, and that was not far from the truth. The intoxicating taste of his tongue she could sense here as well.

Her head felt lighter, spots beginning to dart in front of her, a feeling of euphoria finding its way through her senses, and she vaguely registered it as the hallucinogenic effects of oral contact with a drell in this way kicking in. It only served to increase her desire, and she hummed pleasurably around him as she continued to caress the triangle of folds on his lower back.

"Shepard… I'm going to…" Kolyat felt himself close, she was undoing him, and he thrust himself into her mouth. She didn't pull back from him but instead twisted her head around him, and before he could reason with her that this could be dangerous, he was cumming in her mouth.

"Oh, Gods…," he ground out around clenched teeth before his voice broke into a moan that almost had Shepard join him right there. His member was pulsing between her lips as he emptied himself, and she swallowed everything he had greedily. He tasted different from what she'd expected, and very much reminded her of her own taste.

She suckled him softly after he was done, drawing strangled groans from him, then finally released him. A look of pure satisfaction was painted on his face and she almost snorted amusedly, typical male.

Before she finished the thought though, she was being hastily hauled up to her feet and then pushed to sit on the couch. Kolyat was kneeling in front of her and spreading her legs with rough, hurried motions. His bedside manners were driving Shepard crazy. He assaulted her neck with teeth and tongue and groaned against her, grabbing greedily at her thighs, then seemed to still. He kissed her lips briefly. "You're amazing, Shepard. I need to taste you," he murmured and slid his hands erotically over the insides of her thighs. She just looked at him, her lips parted, and leaned further back on the couch.

His breath lightly puffed over her sex, and she bit her lip in anticipation. Everything was magnified – a side effect of her contact with him, no doubt. Still objects appeared to sway, colours intertwined, his touch on her felt better than it should. His tongue made a long, experimental sweep of her slit from bottom to top and she recognized her own voice crying out as her back arched.

"Up here," she whispered, almost incapable of speech, and dragged a finger across her engorged clit which was peeking out invitingly from beneath its hood. Kolyat latched onto it, and Shepard almost regretted showing it to him as he suckled it, kissed it, flicked his tongue against it… It was almost too much. More moisture was seeping out of her and she felt his fused fingers gather it on their way to her entrance, then dipping inside briefly. He seemed to love her taste, sucking his fingers clean of her juices. He hummed, unaware of it himself, and pushed his tongue into her hungrily. She felt prickles of intense heat and she knew that if she didn't have him now, she would positively go nuts.

With blatant lust in her eyes she pulled him up over her roughly by the shoulders and he understood what she wanted, but judging from the wicked smile on his perfect mouth he wouldn't give it to her just yet. He brought his painfully hard length between her wantonly spread legs and dragged his tip over her entrance. Shepard tried to impale herself onto him, but he held her hips down with one hand and continued torturing her. He caressed her hardened bud with his member and she felt like her voice was not her own anymore.

"You're so wet," he rumbled and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He couldn't take anymore himself. She was too warm, too slick, too irresistible, and she had already coated him in her fluids. She felt him press against her opening and finally push into her. She could feel every ridge slide inside. He felt himself throb as he filled her slowly, she was so hot around him, felt so good it was indescribable.

His intention not to rush was diminishing quickly. Shepard looked at the drell through her haze. He was the picture of ecstasy, his eyes closed, white teeth biting his perfect lips and holding back a heavy groan, his body pressed into hers in a display of obvious need, rocking into her. She needed him too, with a hunger that pulsed through her core and she bucked against him, trying to take more of his deliciously textured length inside her.

Kolyat stilled her, pinning her down with his much heavier body, and thrust deeply into her, holding himself there. His lips took her moans of protest and then he languidly dragged his tongue across hers.

"Don't rush, I want to savor you," he ground out and Shepard would have done anything for him just at that tone. She felt one of his hands tighten his grip on her hip and the other caress down her oversensitive body and stop at her clit. Her ruby lips were swollen from biting and his drugging kisses and opened in a silent moan as her breath stopped. It was all too much; the pressure of his cock at the very back of her dripping pussy, the motions of his scaled fingers on her nub and his lips on her neck…

Eyes tightly shut, Shepard came violently around him. Her animalistic groan tore through Kolyat and he had a hard time not joining her on the spot. Her hot channel gripped him tightly, and he felt the muscles deep inside her clench and ripple around his member.

"Shit…"

She was cursing, her teeth digging into his shoulder. She groaned breathlessly and slipped out from under him. She turned her back to him and ground her backside against his cock in a blatant invitation.

"Fuck me, Kolyat!"

Her command was trembling in her throat, making his blood surge and Kolyat didn't hesitate. Soon his flanging moans filled the room, his hands pulling her to him to bury himself deeper and deeper, leaving marks on her skin. Shepard was squeezing her inner muscles around him, helping him reach his ultimate pleasure. Their position was instinctual, natural, and she felt herself responding. She growled as he slammed his dick inside her to the hilt and held her there, pouring his seed inside her slickened channel.

"Oh gods…"

Kolyat's heart was pounding, with frenzy of their lust gone the blood was rushing in his ears. He separated from Shepard with a small slick noise, shuddering when she playfully bit his ear as she got up and nonchalantly made her way to his shower to clean up.

She came back smelling of his soap and found him dozing. She curled up next to him on the sofa, and he stirred promptly, an amusingly demure expression in his eyes.

"That was… too good, Commander."

Shepard grinned and kissed his chest.

"So it was true, all the drell hype, huh? You should have warned me, I might get addicted," she winked.

Kolyat didn't answer, but only smiled, closed his eyes and drew her closer.

The Commander woke up alone and naked in the small apartment with a blanket carefully draped over her. The Citadel's artificial sun was streaming through the curtains. She rose and treaded to the windows. The view of the lake was always breathtaking.

"Kolyat," she called out, immediately realizing that he must have gone to work. Then her eyes fell on the empty wine bottle still perched on the window sill. Under it was a slip of paper – a note. She could not remember the last time anyone had left a note for her. She picked it and smiled.

_Commander—_

_Thank you again for your help. I look forward to…working with you. Closely._

_K.K._


End file.
